First Kiss Disaster
by Cirro Cirrus
Summary: karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan, nyawa Draco Malfoy kini berada ditangan Harry. Apakah Harry mau menyelamatkan jiwa orang yang sejak dulu membuatnya kesal? Chapter 3 is up! super duper OCC, I warn you!
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST KISS DISASTER**

Rate: buat jaga-jaga, ini ratenya T+/M-

Desclaimer: The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy reading…^^

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

Suatu hari di akhir bulan November yang dingin, Harry tengah berjalan kesal menuju kantornya di markas besar Auror di tingkat dua kementrian sihir. Bagaimana tidak? Harian Daily Prophet hari ini masih saja memberitakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya? Padahal Rita Skeeter sekarang masih mendekam di Askaban dengan pengawalan ketat? Sulit dipercaya.

Dan suasana hati Harry semakin buruk saat tiba di markas besar didapatinya ruangan hanya berisi Draco Malfoy, sang pangeran Slytherin, sekaligus musuh besarnya, sedang menyeringai sambil melipat Daily Prophet ditangannya. Perasaan Harry mulai tidak enak, dan benar saja…

"Wah.. wah.. ini dia selebriti kita hari ini… _Cinta Segitiga Tiga Pahlawan: Poor Harry Potter?"_ Kata Malfoy mengutip head line berita utama Daily Prophet pagi itu, yang heboh pada berita rencana pernikahan Ron-Hermione dan disangkutkan kisah cinta Harry-Hermione karya Rita Skeeter di tahun ke4 mereka.

"Shut up Malfoy! Kalau kau sekali lagi mengungkit berita busuk itu, aku tak segan-segan membuatmu menjadi musang berambut pirang dan menjadikannya gantungan kunci." Kata harry terbakar emosi.

Harry tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Draco Malfoy bisa di terima menjadi Auror bersama dirinya dan Ron. Ah, memang sih, kemampuan blondy Slytherin itu boleh juga, tapi sikapnya buruk sekali. Memang, dirinya telah gencatan senjata dengan penghuni slytherin di tahun terakhir mereka yang diulang setelah perang besar. Malah dirinya memberi kesaksian pada Wizegamot sehingga keluarga Malfoy terbebas dari dakwaan, tapi entah mengapa, sikap menyebalkan Draco Malfoy masih terus mendarah daging. Terutama dengan dirinya.

"Ckckck.. meledak-ledak seperti biasa ? padahal, aku kan cuma membacakan Head line koran hari ini Potter, sikapmu benar-benar mencurigakan. Dari yang tak berpikir macam-macam, kan aku jadi kepikiran, Potter…" Kata Malfoy sambil geleng-geleng dan nyengir kurang ajar.

Mata Harry berkilat berbahaya. Tampaknya, Slytherin satu ini memang pantas diberi pelajaran. Perlahan, Harry menarik tongkat Holy-nya, namun Malfoy yang menyadari kilat berbahaya dari mata hijau Harry, juga ikut menarik tongkat sihirnya, tapi malang, draco kalah cepat!

"Expelliarmus!" Dan tongkat hawn thorn Draco melayang dari pemiliknya dan mendarat di tangan Harry. Masih mengacungkan tongkatnya, Harry perlahan mendekati Draco yang perlahan mundur dari jangkauan tongkat Harry.

"Sudah ku peringatkan Malfoy, sekali lagi kau menyinggung tentang berita di koran itu, tamatlah riwayat mu! Aku sedang sangat kesal, sehingga tak mudah untuk memaafkan, apalagi untuk musang yang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertimu Malfoy!" Kata Harry makin mendekat.

"Wow.. wow… wow.. sabar Potter… bila kau melakukan itu, para penggemar beratmu akan kecewa… karena pahlawannya melakukan hal yang keji pada… er… rekan kerjanya?" Mulut manis Draco kini dalam keadaan aktif.

"Hem, rekan kerja katamu? Tak ada Malfoy, itu cuma sekedar formalitas. Dan coba kulihat? Penggermar berat? Sepertinya aku malah akan menikmatinya." Harry menyeringai. Tongkatnya sekarang tepat di dada Draco. Mata si pirang jadi juling karena bergantian melihat kearah Harry dan tongkat yang telah mengarah ke dadanya.

Dan satu tekanan kuat dari tongkat harry di dada Malfoy, membuat blondy itu melangkah mundur lagi. Tapi naas, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang licin, berupa Gillyweed yang tak tau tempat, dan sukses membuat Draco Malfoy yang tidak siap, kehilangan keseimbangan. Berupaya menghindari hal terburuk, Draco berpegangan pada jubah Harry. Namun malang, disertai pekikan kecil dari Draco dan gaya grafitasi yang tak pandang bulu dan status darah, membuat tubuhnya sukses menghantam di lantai, dengan Harry yang terkena imbas ikut terjatuh menindih Draco.

Malang nian nasip Draco, sudah jatuh, masih tertimpa Harry. Mau lebih buruk lagi? Bibir Auror bermata hijau itu kini tengah mendarat di bibir tipis Draco yang sedikit terbuka karena memekik saat jatuh. Yah, mereka kissing!

Harry Potter yang kaget kini tengah terpana dengan apa yang pupil hijaunya tangkap di depannya. Bola mata abu-abu yang bersinar cerah… dan kalau dirinya tak salah, bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang halus dan lembab dibawahnya. Harry menarik nafas kaget dan menangkupkan bibirnya, namun bersamaan dengan itu, Draco juga berusaha untuk mengatupkan bibirnya, namun hal itu malah membuat kedua bibir saling berpanggut.

Segera saja, Draco mendorong tubuh Harry yang ada diatasnya, dan segera bangkit. Tak lupa dengan adegan mengusap bibirnya jijik dengan sangat Malfoyish. Harry yang terguling kesamping karena dorongan dari Draco masih setengah mengalami trans.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Potter? Kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! KAU HARUS MENIKAHI AKU!" Teriak Draco horror.

Karena teriakan Draco dan statement yang dia ucapkan, Harry menjadi tersadar penuh dari trans yang dia derita dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha… lucu sekali Malfoy… apa yang kau katakan? Ciuman pertama? Hahahahaha… lucu sekali!" Harry bangkit berdiri namun masih melanjutkan tertawanya. "Hahaha… apalagi itu? Menikah? Ingin menikah denganku Malfoy? Hahaha apa kau bermimpi atau karena efek jatuhmu yang mengakibatkan otakmu bergeser Malf-"

PLAK, Draco menampar Harry, sehingga menghentikannya tertawa.

Merasakan tamparan itu Harry ingin marah kepada Draco namun saat itu juga ia tercengang mendapati Draco yang bergetar menahan amarah dengan sorot mata yang ketakutan. Sejenak, bulu kuduk Harry meremang.

"Brengsek kau Potter! Ka-u sung-guh orang y-yang…" Tubuh draco mengejang menahan amarah dan tangis, kata-katanya penuh penekanan. Harry yang melihatnya tak tega, dan ia pun berkata.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu Malfoy? Aku benar-benar tak tahu, ku kira kau hanya main-main.. kalau begitu, jelaskanlah padaku"

Draco berusaha menguasai diri selayaknya keturunan keluarga Malfoy, dan menuruti pertanyaan Harry.

"Aku terikat sumpah tak terlanggar Potter, pada sumpah itu, aku harus menikahi orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Bila dalam waktu 31 hari aku tak menikah dengan orang itu, aku mati."

Harry tercengang mendengar kabar itu.

"Oh, jangan bercanda Malfoy, itu tidak lucu. Mana ada orang bodoh yang membuat sumpah tak terlanggar seperti itu? Itu hal konyol yang pernah ku deng—" sekali lagi Harry menghentikan bicaranya saat tertatap olehnya wajah Draco yang mengeras.

"Oh, emmm… maafkan aku Malfoy… aku tak bisa… kau tau? Percaya begitu saja semua itu… bisa saja kau hanya menggodaku, seperti… emmm… yang selalu kau lakukan? Eh?" Saat itu, draco menyihir sebuah botol dari udara, kemudian menarik dari kepalanya, benang memori biru yang kemudian masuk ke dalam botol dan menyerahkannya kepada Harry.

"Selama ini, aku benar-benar menjaga jangan sampai ada orang yang kebetulan menciumku, aku bahakan selalu memasang perlindungan ketika terjaga, hingga jangan sampai ada orang yang dengan sengaja mencium bibirku, sampai aku sendiri yang benar-benar melakukannya."

"Sebenarnya tak begitu masalah bila itu wanita. Tapi kenapa kau? Sepertinya umurku memang telah ditentukan. Kau yang membawa nyawaku, Potter" Dan dengan itu, Draco berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung memegang botol memori dari Draco.

.

.

Secepatnya, Harry menuju pensive terdekat yang ada di kementrian dan segera menuangkan memori Draco. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan keseriusan sikap yang Malfoy tunjukkan. Dan kalau benar, nyawa Draco Malfoy ada di tangannya.

Segera saja Harry memasuki kenangan Draco.

Saat itu, malam hari di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Hanya beberapa anak yang ada di sana. Draco, Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, Theo, dan Blaise. Dilihat dari penampilan Draco yang acak-acakan, dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas, ini adalah memori Draco di tahun ke-6, saat Draco tertekan atas tugas dari Voldemort.

"Aku mencintaimu Draco," Pansy mengutarakan cintanya pada pangeran Slytherin itu.

Draco hanya mendengus dan buang muka. "Huh? Seperti aku peduli Pans…"

"Tapi Draco… lalu apa yang telah kita lalui selama ini?" Nada suara Pansy makin meninggi.

"Tak ada kita selama ini Pans, kalaupun yang kau maksud kita semua, itu hanya sekedar sahabat, kau tahu? Dan ku harap kau menghargai itu Pans." Kata draco sambil lalu.

Saat ini, aura muka pansy sudah memerah saja, menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"How could you?"

"Sudahlah Pans, aku benar-benar malas melihat perempuan menagis. Aku berteman dengan mu karena ku kira kau tak cengeng seperti kebanyakan wanita,…"

"Tapi aku tetap saja punya hati Draco…! oh baiklah… kalau begitu siapa orang itu Draco?" kali ini nada suara Pansy melunak. Ia tegarkan dirinya. Akan ia korbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaan pangerannya yang sangat ia puja.

Semua mata tertuju pada Draco.

Menyerah atas tuntutan jawaban dari 5 pasang mata di hadapanya, Dracopun menjawab,

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Yang untuknya, aku rela mati hanya untuk bebas memandanginya. Walau sekedar memandanginya."

"Apakah dia cinta pertamamu Draco?" Tanya Theo takjub.

"Ya"

"Apakah dia ciuman pertamamu Draco?" Kali ini Blaise

"Kuharap… suatu saat.." Semua orang tercengang mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Draco.

"K-kau belum pernah ciuman Draco?" Tanya Crabe bego.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"T-tapi, setelah pesta dansa di tahun ke-4 itu Draco, kau dan Pansy…" Tanya Goyle. Mendadak jadi pintar.

"Aku tak menciumnya, begitu juga dengannya. Kau bisa tanya langsung padanya." Jawab Draco ringan sembari mengangkat dagunya kea rah Pansy yang sekarang tertunduk. Menerawang.

"Mau ku cium Drakie?" Kini giliran Blaise yang asal. Blaise langsung saja mendapat lirikan tajam dari Pansy, dan 3 benjol besar di kepalanya. Satu dari Crabe, satu dari Draco, dan satu lagi, yang paling besar, doorprize dari kekasihnya, Theo.

"Dasar mesum!" Seru mereka serempak.

"Kalau begitu Draco, apakah kau tak keberatan untuk melakukan sumpah tak terlanggar untuk membuktikan kau mau menerima resiko cintamu? Bila kau croboh, kau tak akan bersamanya, atau kau akan mati." Tantang Blaise dendam karena Draco menolak tawaran ciumannya dan malah dihadiahi 3 benjol di kepala.

Pansy memekik, ngeri. "Apa kau gila? Hentikan itu! Draco jangan dengarkan dia!"

"Oke, siapa takut? Aku tak kan lengah!" Jawab Draco santai.

Dan jari bertaut, tongkat bersilang, mantra mengikat sumpah, dan sumpah tak terlanggar itu di laksanakan. Sebagai wujud komitmen Draco untuk menjaga hatinya.

Tubuh Harry serasa ditarik keluar berpusing pada memori itu, Dan Harry pun selesai menyaksikan memori draco dengan wajah horror.

"Malfoy, dia tidak main-main… nyawanya di tanganku… aaaarghhhhhh!" harry menjerit frustasi, hingga Ron yang kebetulan lewat menjadi khawatir dan mendatanginya.

"Mate? kau tak apa-apa? Wajah mu tampak seperti banshee yang matinya tinggal 2hari lagi."

"Mungkin itu akan lebih baik dari pada mengetahui kau divonis mati satu bulan lagi. Setidaknya 2 hari kan cepat."

"Ada apa sih dengan mu? Aneh! Memangnya siapa yang akan mati satu bulan lagi?"

"Ron, bila kau dan Hermione tak ada acara, aku membutuhkan kalian di Grimmauld Place siang ini. Saat ini, aku perlu sedikit brendy untuk mengobati sakit kepalaku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ron, dan raut mukanya yang kebingungan, Harry segera pergi meninggalkan Ron yang masih tercengang atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

**Grimmauld Place No 12**

Saat yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Harry duduk termangu menunggu kedua sahabatnya datang.

"Harry, apa ada yang salah denganmu? Ron berkata kalu kau sedang terlihat buruk.. dan tampaknya, kau memang sedang sangat buruk.." Tanya Hermione langsung saat keluar dari perapian bersama Ron.

"Mione, Ron… kalian datang… dengar, aku butuh pendapat kalian…"

"Teruskan Harry…" kata Hermione tak sabar.

"Um… Aku secara tidak langsung membawa jiwa seseorang…"

Alis Hermione berkerut tak mengerti, dan Ron terkejut dan berseru,

"Memangnya Horcrux siapa lagi yang menempel di jiwamu Harry? Ini tak bisa didiamkan begitu saja! Kalau sampai ada Kau Tau Siapa baru, bisa kacau!" Ron sudah berdiri dengan gemetar karena kata-katanya sendiri, membuat Hermione sebal akan kehebohan calon suaminya itu.

"Tenanglah Ron… maksudku bukan begitu… Hermione, bantu aku menenangkan calon suami tercintamu ini dan akan ku jelaskan semuanya." Kata Harry kesal

Setelah perang besar, hubungan Harry-Ginny yang tak bersambung lagi. Harry merasa Ginny memang sudah sepantasnya menjadi sesosok adik baginya. Hal itu membuat Harry berani menceritakan kejadian ini kepada kedua sahabatnya. Jadi statusnya yang single happy membuatnya bebas bercerita.

Dan Harry pun menceritakan segala yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir. Sesekali terdengar pekikan dari Hermione, dan suara orang muntah dari Ron. Wajah melongo dengan mulut terbuka Ron juga turut meramaikan suasana, jadi tak boleh dilupakan.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" suara Ron memecah keheningan pertama kalinya.

"Ron! Bisa tidak kau berpikir dingin? Harry, sepertinya kau memang harus bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun juga, nyawanya ada padamu Harry…"

"tapi Mione, kau tau sendiri kalau aku dan Malfoy tak pernah bisa berhenti bertengkar? Dia selalu memuatku sebal Mione, ada-ada saja ulahnya yang membuatku jengkel! Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa nyaman dibuatny-" Harry tertegun, Draco pernah membuatnya begitu nyaman dan berbeda. Ya, saat Harry tak sengaja menciunmya tadi… lembut bibirnya, aroma tubuhnya… _'aaaarghhh apa yang ku pikirkan! Aku masih normal! Aku tak gila!__'_pikir Harry.

"Harry, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hermione heran dengan raut wajah Harry.

Harry langsung mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali mate…" kata Ron mengompori.

"Aku tak apa, jangan memandangi aku seolah aku pasien St Mungo yang mengidap penyakit Scrofungulus begitu Ron! Aku hanya sedikit Galau saja." Kata Harry kesal.

"Kalau kau tak yakin bisa Menikah dengan Draco Malfoy, kenapa tak kau coba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh Harry? Setidaknya kau telah berusaha sebelum kau menyianyiakan nyawa seseorang Harry." Kata Hermione bijak.

"Yah, kau benar, tapi aku tak yakin dapat begitu saja menyimpang dalam waktu singkat Mione, 31 hari itu waktu yang sangat singkat di kehidupan Nicolas Flamel!"

"Iya, dia betul mione, lagi pula ku kira Harry straight.. iya kan Harry?" Kata Ron menyemarakkan.

"Tak ada salahnya kan? Kurasa hal itu memang pantas dicoba Harry, everything is possible in the witch world Harry, dan bila kau merasa kekurangan waktu untuk mengenal Draco Malfoy, kenapa tak kau ajak dia tinggal bersamamu Harry? Ku yakin itu akan lebih membantu." Kata Hermione menyemangati dan beranjak dari kursinya, menuju perapian.

"Hermione benar Harry, setidaknya kau tak akan kesepian lagi disini mate, dan aku akan lebih leluasa bermesraan dengan Hermione kalau kau akhirnya dapat pasangan." Ron nyengir lebar dan mengedip jail, yang membuatnya mendapat datu pukulan 'sayang' dari Hermione yang sudah memerah pipinya.

"OI! Apa maksudnya itu! Sebenarnya kau itu memihak siapa sih rambut kebakaran?" sungut Harry setengah jengkel setengah geli.

"Sorry mate, kali ini aku mendukung yang lebih menguntungkan buatku.. hahaha.. OUCH!" Kali ini Ron mendapat kecupan sayang dari sendal kamar Harry.

"Kurasa kau butuh privasi untuk memikirkan ini secara dingin Harry, jadi kami pergi dulu yaa, semoga kau dapat pencerahan Harry, sampai jumpa…"

"The Burrow!"

Dan Hermione beserta Ron pergi dengan jaringan floo meninggalkan Harry yang depresi.

.

.

Paginya, setelah semalaman tak bisa tidur,dan hampir gila dengan saran-saran dari Phineas Nigellus, Harry sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan menerima usul Hermione. Sekarang waktunya mencari musang berambut pirang itu!

Anehnya, walau datang dari pagi, Harry tak menemukan sosok itu. Berkali kali mata hijaunya menelusuri keberadaanya, tapi tak jua bertemu. Maka dia pun menanyakan keberadaan si pirang Slytherin kepada orang –orang yang ditemuinya. Dan jawaban orang-orang itu membuatnya tercengang.

"Percy, apa kau melihat Draco Malfoy Hari ini?"

"Oh, tadi aku melihatnya di Atrium sedang membantu Mrs Figg yang kesulitan masuk karena tak memliki tongkat sihir untuk di identifikasi." Kata Percy tak tampak aneh. "Kau kenapa tampak horror begitu Harry?"

"Oh, tak apa Perc… terimakasih infonya…" Kata Harry berlalu, masih tercengang. Dia hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Draco Malfoy membantu squib? Dunia sudah terbalik rupanya.

Berikutnya, saat berjalan menuju Atrium, Harry bertemu dengan Mr Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, apa anda melihat Draco Malfoy Hari ini?"

"Oh ya nak, anak itu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia tadi pagi menyelamatkanku dari jeratan kabel telephone yang telah disihir di dalam lift. Sungguh baik ternyata anak itu… sayang dia menolak saat kuajak makan malam." Kata Mr. Weasley merenung.

Harry cengok seketika.

", apakah Ron dan Hermione yang menyuruh anda mengatakan semua ini?" Tanya Harry curiga.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak nak, untuk apa? Kau masih dapat melihat bekas merah jeratan kabel telephone itu dileherku." Kata Mr. Weasley sambil memperlihatkan tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

"Oh, iya, kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya dulu."

"terakhir ku dengar dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti mengambil uang dan air mancur persaudaraan Harry." Teriak Mr. Weasley dari kejauhan.

Saat tiba di Atrium, Harry lebih tercengang lagi melihat Draco yang berdiri diam memandang air mancur persaudaraan dengan air mata yang berlinang diam dipipinya. Dan dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Draco Malfoy menuangkan Knut, Sickle, dan Galleon dalam kantong yang di bawanya kedalam air macur. Tak tersisa. Harry mendatanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?" Tanya Harry masih tercengang. Buru-buru Draco mengeringkan pipinya dari air mata yang tadi menetes.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Potter" Kata Draco tenang.

"Yah, ku dengar kau banyak melakukan Hal-hal baik hari ini, itu sama sekali bukan sifatmu Malfoy."

"Tak ada salahnya beramal di akhir hayat Potter, dan kau tak tau apapun tentangku Potter, jadi tak usah sok tau." Kata Draco dingin sambik berbalik badan dan beranjak pergi.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti tentangmu Malfoy. Aku sedari tadi mencarimu."

Dan Draco pun membeku ditempatnya.

"Apa maumu Potter?" masih dengan nada yang dapat membekukan es krim.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Malfoy, mungkin dengan itu, aku dapat mengertimu dan menikah denganmu. Maka dari itu, tinggallah denganku di Grimmauld Place 12, Malfoy…" kata Harry berdebar.

"…"

"…"

Hening lama diantara mereka, walau seperti genderang perang di telinga Harry. Dan genderang itu luluh lantak saat Draco Tanpa menjawab, melangkah pergi dan menghilang di perapian terdekat. Membuat Harry terpaku di tempat.

-To Be Continued, maybe..-

* * *

><p>AN:

Hallo, I'm newbie here… please be nice…^^

Jadi juga saya mengacau di fandom ini… ini sebenernya sudah saya buat sejak awal February, dan awalnya cuma mau disimpan rapi, tapi apa daya, ketauan sama Red Ocean… jadi setelah diyakinin, saya publish deh… jadi, kalo ada yang mau nimpuk sandal gara-gara baca fanfic diatas, silahkan timpuk Red Ocean… tapi kalu Review, tetap ke saya yah…^^

Apa fic ini pantas buat dilanjutkan? Review? =D


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST KISS DISASTER**

Rate : buat jaga-jaga, ini Ratenya T+/M-

Warning : this is Boy x Boy love stories. So, don't like don't read. I warn you! OCC, AU, gaje. EYD? Entahlah…

Desclaimer : The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy Reading…^^

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

Harry pulang ke Grimmauld Place dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah sikap Draco yang memilih mendiamkannya, Harry merasa seperti orang bodoh. Harry lalu memutuskan menyalurkan emosinya dengan merecoki Ron dan Hermione yang sedang bermesraan di salah satu sudut The Burrow.

Namun sial, misinya gagal. Pasangan yan tak hentinya dimabuk cinta itu tidak peduli akan gangguan dan malah tambah intens bermesraan tanpa mempedulikan Harry yang gondok bukan main. Kekesalannya juga ia lampiaskan pada jembalang kebun yang mungkin sedang sial muncul sangat tidak tepat pada waktunya. Pada saat Harry akan meninggalkan The Burrow.

Jembalang itu kini bernasip naas dengan dua benjol bercap sepatu Harry di kepalanya, dan terlempar sejauh 100 meter. Setelah puas memberi derita pada jembalang kebun yang mengumpat penuh dendam sebelum dilempar tadi, Harry pun berapparate ke rumahnya di Grimmauld Place 12.

Sesaat sampai di rumah, Harry terkejut dengan lampu-lampu yang sudah menyala terang di dapur dan suara Kreacher yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang dengan nada amat halus.

'_Apakah ada keturunan keluarga Black yang datang? Tapi ku pikir yang tersisa hanya Andromeda, Teddy, dan Keluarga Malfoy saja… apa Belatrix punya anak ya?_' Pikir Harry bego.

Harry berjalan ke ruang makan dan langsung surprise dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Draco Malfoy sedang makan dengan santai memakai baju rumahan yang tak pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya. Terlintas di benak Harry saat itu bahwa penampilan Draco sangat kasual dam menawan. Harry menggelengkan kepala dan segera menepis pikiran mengerikannya dari kepalanya saat itu.

Merasa sedang di perhatikan, Draco menyudahi bercakap-cakap pada Kreacher dan menengok, mendapati Harry sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Hallo Harry, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Memangnya kemana saja kau? Sampai makan malam hampir dingin karena kau lama sekali." Kata draco tanpa memperdulikan wajah Harry yang bengong seperti Gargoyle di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku Malfoy?" itulah jawaban Harry atas pertanyaan Draco. Sangat tidak nyambung.

"Lho, bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamamu? Yah, disinilah aku. Sebenarnya kau sangat tidak sopan Harry, mengundangku tanpa menyambut kedatanganku. Menyebalkan seperti biasa.." Ntah mengapa di dalam pikiran Harry, Draco jadi sangat crewet dan sok innocent.

"Tapi kau tadi mengacuhkanku dan malah melenggang begitu saja Malfoy! Dan sekarang kau seenaknya saja bilang begitu?" kata Harry sebal.

"Memangnya tadi aku begitu? Ah, mungkin karena tadi terlalu banyak yang ku pikirkan, sehingga aku jadi tak memperhatikan detail kecil begitu. Sudahlah Harry, makanlah, kau pasti lapar. Lapar memang sering membuat orang tak realistis. Dan, hey! Aku sudah memanggilmu Harry! Mengapa kau masih memanggilku dengan nama keluarga? Oh, ayolah…"

"detail kecil? huh, seingatku aku tak pernah memintamu memanggilku dengan nama depan. Dan mengapa kau jadi cerewet sekali seperti ini? Tadi pelit bicara, sekarang terlalu banyak, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Apakah kau sebenarnya Pansy yang meminum ramuan polyjuice?" sungut Harry sambil beranjak dari berdirinya dan menyeret kakinya hingga sampai di depan Draco dan duduk diam menikmati makanannya. Jujur, dia sangat lapar! Dan emosi menguras asupan cadangan makanannya.

Senyuman tak luput tersungging dibibir Draco, namun sayang obyek senyumannya malah tak menyadarinya dan asik makan dengan lahapnya.

"Mengapa kau makan dengan bar-bar seperti itu Harry? Kau memang selalu begitu, atau kau memang benar-lapar? atau karena makanannya yang kali ini ntah mengapa terasa sangat lezat?" kata Draco dengan intonasi cepat.

"Hm, makananya kali ini lebih enak dari biasanya kurasa, biasanya masakan Kreacher memang enak sih, tapi ntah mengapa—" Sejenak harry tak begitu mengerti dan mata Harry terbelalak ngeri saat menyadari kalimat yang tadi di ucapkan Draco dan kali ini ditambah seringaian dibibir rambut pirang itu penuh kemenangan.

"KAU MENCAMPURI MAKANANKU DENGAN RACUN YA? Uhuk…uhuk…!" teriak Harry dengan Horror.

Detik itu juga, Kreacher datang membawa makanan untuk Harry yang telah dihangatkan atas perintah tak terdeteksi dari Draco.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, mengapa anda memakan makanan Master Draco Malfoy? Astaga, maafkan saya karena terlambat menghangatkan makan malam, tapi makanan itu baru separo jalan dinikmati oleh Master Draco Malfoy. Kurasa Master Draco Malfoy masih lapar? Biar Kreacher buatkan lagi yang baru?"

Draco tertunduk menahan tawa melihat mimic muka horror dari Harry. Mulutnya yang masih separo jalan itu menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ehem, tak perlu Kreacher, aku sudah cukup kenyang sekarang apalagi telah mendapatkan hidangan penutup yang sangat menyegarkan. Terimakasih…" kata Draco sambil tertawa kecil dan segera beranjak dari kursi sebelum Harry meledak kesal dengan OOCnya. Di koridor dia tertawa keras dan berteriak.

"Nikmati makan malam spesialmu Harry.. hahahaha…"

Dan dengan itu, Draco Lucius malfoy sukses membuat hari Harry James Potter terasa bagai neraka.

"Brensek kau malfoy! Suatu saat kau harus diberi pelajaran! Masih saja aku dijahilinya, walaupun dirumahku sendiri! Tunggu saja Malfoy, Revenge is sweet!" rutuk Harry, untung Draco tidak melihatnya, karena saat ini ada kilat membunuh yang sangat berbahaya di mata emerald seorang Harry Potter. Hal yang sangat langka sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Harry nyaris tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan trik-trik 1000 cara kreatif untuk membalas Draco Malfoy. Antara lain, menguncinya di Ruang besi Gringgots selama 48jam, menenggelamkannya di Thames River dengan tanpa tongkat dan pakaian selama 24jam, meminta tolong George untuk merancang ramuan yang membuat peminumnya bertubuh wanita selama 24 jam, dan lain sebagainya. Dan hasil dari itu semua, Harry bangun kesiangan. Selamat untuk Draco yang telah berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Pagi Harry… sepertinya kau mempunyai darah Vella, Harry.. lihatlah, kini kau memakai wujud mereka saat menampakkan aslinya." Kata Draco setengah terkikik melihat penampilan Harry yang masih berantakan walau 'katanya' sudah mandi.

"Shut up Malfoy, urus urusanmu sendiri." Kata Harry jengkel, sambil melirik penampilan Draco yang sudah rapi dan mulus saja. Bahkan wangi vanila menguar dari tubuh Draco. Padahal jarak mereka masih 3 meter! 'apa-apaan dia? apa dia mandi dengan parfum? Sok banget' Batin Harry dalam hati.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidur? Kau tampak seperti panda yang kelebihan satu pigmen di satu mata." Kata Draco sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya pelihat penampilan Harry.

Harry hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya kau, yang menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berdandan dan berendam dengan vanilla?"

"Apa? Kau mencium bauku seperti vanilla? Padahal ku rasa aku tak menggunakan sabun berlebihan?"

"Tak berlebihan apanya? Dari jarak 3 meter saja sudah membuatku pusing."

"…"

"Apa?" tuntut Harry jengah di perhatikan Draco.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku Harry?" Tanya Draco pelan, saking pelannya Draco tak yakin Harry akan mendengarnya. Namun Harry memang mendengarnya.

"You wish. Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, dan urusi urusanmu sendiri Malfoy. Kalau kau bertujuan membuat hariku buruk, selamat, sekali lagi, kau berhasil." kata Harry tajam_, 'ya, aku memang tak tidur karena memikirkanmu Malfoy, memikirkan bagai mana cara membalasmu tepatnya.'_

Menghindari tatapan Draco yang masih tampak tidak percaya, Harry segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan beranjak mengambil tas kerja sebelum keperapian dan menuju Kementrian Sihir, dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang mengantar kepergiannya.

"huuuuuuuuuuuuuh.." Draco mendesah panjang. _'bukankah itu yang dinamakan perhatian? Bukankah semua orang bertindak seperti itu? kapan kau akan menerimaku Harry, sebegitu kesalkah kau padaku? Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana..' _dan Draco tertunduk memandangi sarapannya yang baru setengah jalan, meninggalkannya, dan menyusul Harry berangkat kerja.

.

.

Sejak pagi itu, kelakuan Draco menjadi berubah derastis. Pulang kerja, dia tak akan menunggu Harry pulang, dan makan malam lebih dulu. Saat Harry akan makan malam, Draco sudah menghabiskan menunya yang sangat sedikit itu, dan segera mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Di pagi hari pun sama saja, Draco selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Harry. Selesai sarapan saat Harry baru terbangun dan menguap lebar, dan berangkat kerja saat Harry selesai mandi. Di Markas Besar Auror pun Draco hanya menyapa sekedarnya, pelit bicara seperti anak gadis yang sedang menstruasi, dan terutama, kesan berhati-hati bila menyangkut Harry, bahkan Draco berhenti menyebut Harry menggunakan nama depan, oh dan jangan lupakan sikap ketusnya yang sekarang kumat!

Tak ada perdebatan di meja makan. Tak ada lagi keributan yang biasanya ditimbulkan bila kedua musuh bebuyutan itu bertemu. Dan tentu saja tak ada perang mantra. Draco benar-benar dingin dan memperlakukannya begitu formal.. seperti orang asing.

Melihat suasana saat ini, Harry sangat jengah, kesal dan er… kehilangan (?). Harry tak mengerti kelakuan Draco saat ini. Setaunya, seorang Draco Malfoy hanya akan melakukan hal seperti ini bila ia merasa tertekan, bersalah, atau saat menjaga image di depan media dan para fan girls-nya. Dan tidak ada dari ketiga opsi itu yang mendekati alasan keanehan seorang Draco Malfoy saat ini.

Malah, Harry jadi merasakan tambah kesepian hidup di Grimmauld Place 12. Ini sudah hari ke-7 sejak Draco bertingkah begini. Berberapa kali Harry berniat untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi niat hanyalah niat, karena Harry masih berpikir untuk bersaabar. Walaupun dia tak yakin sampai kapan.

Beberapa kali, Harry juga mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Draco, namun, aura gelap yang ditimbulkannya membuat Harry ikut terdiam. Saat Harry memanggilnya, mungkin seperti angin lalu saja, karena Draco lebih sering tak menggubrisnya. Kalaupun dia mendapatkan perhatiannya, Draco hanya akan berkata, "Since talking to you is none of my bussines, I'm forbid potter…" dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Harry yang makin tak mengerti dibuatnya.

Harry juga mendapati, makin hari, lingkaran hitam di mata Slytherin itu makin tampak jelas. Tak jarang juga Harry menemukan Draco sedang melamun dengan mata menerawang ke tak hingga. Membuat niat Harry untuk balas mengusili Draco menjadi hilang, dan digantikan niat untuk meminta penjelasan atas perubahan sikap Draco yang tiba-tiba.

Dan di hari ke8, Harry tak tahan lagi,dia memutuskan untuk menemui Hermione dan meminta pencerahan atas masalah ini.

"Harry, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menemuiku untuk makan siang?"

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan Mione, ku harap, kau bisa membantuku?" Kata Harry sesaat mereka sampai disebuah cafeteria.

"Tentang apa Harry?"

"Mmmm… ini tentang Aku dan… Draco—"

"Apakah akhirnya kau sudah menyukainya dan menerimanya, Harry?" Wajah Hermionetiba-tiba berbinar, dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sayangnya tidak Mione, malah sebaliknya.." Dan Harry pun menceritakan segala keanehan pangeran Slytherin itu pada Hermione yang sesekali geleng-geleng dan menunduk.

"Aku benar-benar tak tau ada apa dengannya Mione, dan apa yang ku perbuat sehingga ia seperti itu, malah aku sempat berfikir bahwa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Oh, maafkan aku Harry, tapi itu tak masuk akal, orang yang berkepribadian ganda bukan seperti itu gejalanya. Apakah kau sudah mencoba membicarakan baik-baik hal ini dengannya? Maksudku, waktunya tinggal sedikit Harry!"

"Setiap kali aku mau bicara, dia tak ada, atau kurasa dia tak mendengarku. Bahkan aku yakin pintu kamarnya sudah kedap dari suaraku, Mione. Kumohon, bisakah kau meolongku, Mione?"

"Ummmm… baiklah kalau begitu, Harry, besok akhir pekan, usahakan kau dan Draco ada di rumah. Sepertinya aku mempunyai rencana…"

"Apa itu, Hermione? Apa aku boleh tau..?" mata Harry menyipit curiga.

"Kau lihat saja besok, karena kalau kau tau sekarang, aku takut kau akan membuatnya berantakan." Kata Hermione dengan senyum mencurigakan mengembang di bibirnya.

"huh, asal tak merugikan aku saja ya Mione…" Harry mendengus curiga.

Hermione Cuma mengedip jahil, Harry yakin sahabat perempuannya ini telah tertular otak sinting calon suaminya. Walau Harry mempunyai firasat buruk akan rencana Hermione, tapi Harry membiarkan saja demi kemaslahatan hidupnya di Grimmauld Place. dan Harry pun Cuma bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang telah dinanti-nantikan pun tiba. Hermione datang sesuai janji dengan membawa Ron sebagai bala tentaranya. Dan atas bujukan Hermione, entah mengapa Kreacher setuju membantu rencananya, salah satunya membuat Draco ada di TKP.

Tepat saat Draco memasuki ruang makan, Hermione dan Ron bersama-sama mengacungkan tongkat mereka dan berseru,

"_Expelliarmus_! _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione mengarah ke Draco, yang menurut Ron paling licin, dan Ron ke Harry yang menurutnya akan lebih ceroboh dan tak waspada pada mereka bila dibandingkan dengan Draco.

Duo sejoli itu ber high five atas keberhasilan mereka dan tersenyum puas. Sedangkan dua korbannya (?) membelalak ngeri atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Dimata mereka tampak kilat membunuh, dan khusus di mata emerald, kilat membunuh dan kilat tak percaya.

"Oh, maafkan aku Harry, Draco, aku tak bermaksud buruk pada kalian. Tapi ku pikir kalian memang memerlukan ini. Kalian harus bicara oke? Aku Cuma ingin kalian tak bersikap bodoh seperti ini lagi oke?, ayo Ron…"

Dan atas instruksi Hermione, Ron mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry dan Hermione pada Draco (lagi) dan mereka sama-sama membisikkan mantra,

"_Locomotor Mortris_!" Dan dua tubuh itu pun melayang naik mengikuti arah tongkat Ron dan Hermione samapai ke kamar Draco yang langsung membuka sendiri. Dan akhirnya mereka didudukan di kursi-kursi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Begini, kalian harus bicara satu sama lain baik-baik. Tongkat kalian terpaksa akan kami sita untuk sementara. Pintu ini juga akan ku kunci menggunakan sihir dan beberapa perlindungan yang tak tertembus. Kreacher juga telah bersedia untuk meminum ramuan tidur yang kuat. Jadi, walaupun kau memanggilnya Harry, dia tak akan sadar hingga besog pagi. Dengan kata lain, kalian tak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum ku bebaskan. Jadi kalian punya banyak waktu untuk bercakap-cakap." Kata Hermione puas. Walau tidak dapat menghindari pelototan Draco.

"Oh tenang Harry, kami akan membebaskan kalian besog pagi-pagi. Dan ikatan kalian akan lepas saat kami meninggalkan rumah ini." Tambahnya ketika mata Harry menatapnya tajam.

'_Kapan dia punya waktu untuk menyusun ini semua? Bahkan peri rumahku dihasut pun aku tak tahu!'_ Batin Harry dalam hati jengkel.

Dan Draco, baru berpikiran akan melepaskan 1000 _Pixie Cornwall_ yang baru di tangkap pada pesta pernikahan Ron-Hermione, saat Ron akan menutup pintu dan berkata,

"Bersenang-senanglah kalian, kami telah merestui kalian, jadi Harry, buatlah adik untuk Teddy ya…"

Dan Ron pun keluar dengan merinding tapi sambil ketawa setan setelah mendapatkan death glare dari Harry dan Draco.

"Siap-siaplah akan terjadi pembunuhan besok pagi Mione, kurasa mereka akan membunuhku." Kata Ron dalam perjalanan pulang.

Hermione Cuma mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan memberi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, '_itu kan salahmu sendiri!_', dan mereka pun menembus kepekatan malam dalam perapian.

.

Saat Ron dan Hermione pergi dari Grimmauld Place 12, kutukan ikat tubuh sempurna Harry dan Draco terlepas, bersama, mereka terhempas di kursi dari posisi tak nyaman mereka.

"Mati kau, Weasley!" 3 kata dari Draco.

"Awas kalian nanti!" 3 kata dari Harry.

"…"

"…"

Lama, hening mencekam diantara mereka, keduanya sama-sama tak bisa mengerti darimana memulai. Keduanya sama-sama bungkam. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara Draco yang beranjak dari kursi dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tidur. Terlentang. Draco memang tak pada kondisinya yang fit, daripada lama menunggu Harry memulai, dia pilih tidur saja untuk kesehatannya.

Harry merasa lebih kikuk saat di kurung berdua dengan Draco begini dari pada 9 hari lalu. Dia tak mengira begini jadinya, dia kira dia tinggal menjawab pertanyaan, karena Hermione sebagai moderatornya, namun ternyata sahabatnya itu memang sudah mulai gila seperti calon Harry pun menghela nafas panjang, dan berencana memarahi Hermione bila ini tak menjadi seperti harapannya. Harry malah merasa semakin frustasi dengan hal ini.

Saat udara dingin Desember menyapanya, membuat mata Harry tiba-tiba memandang ke arah balkon kamar Draco yang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sulur-sulur bunga yang menjalar cantik di pagar pembatas. Seingatnya, sebelum Draco menempati kamar ini, tak ada tanaman bunga yang cantik disini.

Tanpa mengusik Draco, Harry berjalan ke arah balkon dan mendapati dirinya terkejut. Tak hanya tanaman bunga bersulur itu saja yang ada disitu namun beberapa pot lagi untuk beberapa tanaman bunga yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan yang menanam.

Entah mengapa Harry merasa otaknya jernih walau hanya beberapa saat berada di sana. Dan di pojokan, Harry menemukan tali-tali tambang yang mungkin digunakan Draco untuk mengikatkan tumbuhan bersulur itu, agar terbiasa dengan bentuk lingkungannya. Dan melintaslah debuah ide di kepala Harry. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang. Dengan segala cara.

Harry mengambil tali itu. Dan dengan langkah yang teredam permadani di kamar itu, Harry pun mendekati Draco. Dengan cepat Harry segera mengikat kedua tangan Draco ke tiang ranjang di atas kepala rambut pirang itu, bakan sebelum Draco membuka matanya.

Dan sebelum Draco menyuarakan protesnya kepada Harry, Harry sudah menindihnya, mengunci Malfoy muda yang sedang melotot horror di hadapanya itu.

"Hei! Apa yang ku lakukan POTTER! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Draco horror saat Harry membelakanginya dan mengikat kaki Draco sekalian. Meminimalisir bencana yang akan diakibatkan oleh si pirang itu.

"Hei! Apa kau tuli Potter! Lepaskan aku! Mau apa kau! -" teriakan horror Draco saat Harry menghadapnya lagi, dan bahkan duduk di atasnya. Segera teriakan Draco di hentikan oleh jari telunjuk Harry yang menekan lembut bibir yang berteriak-teriak itu.

"Tenang Malfoy, kau benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tak akan macam-macam padamu Malfoy, aku hanya minta penjelasan atas sikap menyebalkanmu akhir-akhir ini." Mata emerald Harry yang berkilau berbahaya itu mendekat dan menatap lurus kearah kilau abu-abu Draco, yang sukses membuat Draco tak tenang.

"Le-lepaskan dulu ikatan ini, brengsek!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan segalanya kelakuan menyebalkanmu padaku beserta alasannya. Harus secara logis dan eksplisit."

"Tak ku kira pahlawan dunia sihir ini berkelakuan seperti ini—"

"Tak usah mengomporiku Malfoy, kau sedang dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan." Wajah Harry mendekat dan matanya menyipit berbahaya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Jawab Draco kesal.

"Sayangnya tidak Malfoy! Cepat jawab atau aku tak janji untuk tak berbuat lebih untuk memaksamu berbicara. Karena aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu!"

"O-oke, Relaks, ini semua ku lakukan memenuhi apa yang kau minta Harry, aku sudah tak mencampuri urusanmu Harry, aku tak memanggilmu dengan nama depan lagi setelah itu, dan aku tak mau keberadaanku membebanimu Harry… kau tau, aku tak suka menjadi seperti itu.. itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya." Dan Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry.

Harry tertegun.

"Bodoh! Bukan seperti itu yang ku maksud! Aku hanya sedikit sebal dengan ucapan dan tindakanmu yang selalu menggodaku. Tak bisakah kau menyikapiku seperti halnya kau menyikapi orang lain? Kau terus saja membuatku sebal, padahal kau sudah berhenti melakukan itu dengan yang lain Malfoy!"

"Kalau kau ingin merasakan aku memperlakukanmu seperti memperlakukan orang lain, kau telah merasakannya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, Harry. Tidakkahkau mengerti Harry, apa selalu ku tunjukkan padamu, itulah aku. Hanya padamu. Yang tak biasa ku berikan pada orang lain. Kalaupun ada yang turut merasakannya, itu karena dia ada disaat aku menunjukkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Harry bingung dengan ucapan Draco

Draco tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan mukanya yang bersemu merah.

"Maafkan aku, kalau kau ingin aku menghentikan semua itu, akan ku coba melakukannya." Jawab Draco akhirnya.

Harry meletakkan jarinya di dagu Draco, hingga wajah pucat itu kembali menghadap kearahnya, dan kini Harry menatap Draco lekat.

"Kau tau, aku ingin mempertanggung jawabkan itu Draco, tapi bila sikapmu selalu seperti itu, itu hanya akan membuatku bingung. Aku bertanya-tanya,manakah kau yang sebenarnya? memang seperti ini, atau ini hanya topeng yang selalu kau pakai?"

Draco tersentak mendengar Harry yang akhirnya memanggilnya Draco. Mata kelabunya bersinar senang saat melihat kilau emerald di mata Harry.

"Cobalah temukan Harry, sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu, namun aku tak banyak mengerti bagaimana mengekspresikannya. Karena sejauh ini, aku tak punya pengalaman bagaimana menunjukkan kepedulianku secara langsung."

Harry tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Draco memang mempedulikannya, hanya saja bahasa jail dan sarkastisnya masih tertinggal. Dan saat Draco diam beberapa hari lalu, Harry mengakui bahwa ia sangat kehilangan atas semua itu. Matanya kini mengamati wajah Draco kini yang bak malaikat sedang merona dekat dengannya.

Perlahan, logika Harry meninggalkannnya. Dan Harry pun mencium bibr merah pangeran Slytherin itu. Draco yang kaget atas perlakuan Harry hanya mampu membelalakkan mata, karena kini bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Harry yang menciumnya intens.

Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan itu. Tangan dan kaki Draco yang terikat tak memungkinkanya melakukan hal apapun kecuali mengerang diantara ciuman yang diberikan Harry. Saat Harry perlahan membuka kancing baju dan celana Draco, dan tangannya yang membelai tubuhnya intens, sukses Tubuh Draco memanas. Darahnya mengalir deras kebawah. Logikanya menghilang. Dan saat paru-paru mereka berdua menjerit, Harry melepaskan ciumannya.

Mata Harry melebar setelah ciuman tadi, keduanya panas dan terengah-engah di tengah malam bulan Desember yang dingin itu. Perlahan, Logika dan Ego Harry kembali merasukinya. Harry tersadar atas apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, saat itu suara Ron tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

Seketika Harry turun dari ranjang, dan tubuh tersengal Draco. Berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Draco. Tanpa melepaskan ikatan Draco. Tanpa memperbaiki baju dan celana Draco yang sudah tak pada tempatnya, dan tanpa menutup jendela kamar itu.

Sayangnya, yang mereka tak sadar, seluruh bagian kamar itu telah dipasang mantra peredam oleh Hermione yang malah akan membuat masalah baru dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

Nafas Harry masih terengah di dalam kamar mandi saat itu. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Menerawang. Apa yang tadi dia lakukan tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelum ini. Sebelumnya, dia yakin bahwa dirinya lurus, dan setuju menikahi Draco karena tak mau dianggap sebagai pembunuh, dan tak siap menerima fakta bahwa dirinya merupakan kematian orang tak bersalah. Tapi, apa ini? Dirinya memikirkan segala ucapan Draco yang tulus, kemudian mencium Draco, dan tak mengelak bila dia menikmatinya? Bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melanjutkannya?

"!" Harry menjerit panjang atas pikirannya yang kacau.

Ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran liarnya dan berjalan menuju bathup dan membuka kran air hangatnya. Dia perlu berendam untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang menggalau.

.

"Harry! Cepat keluar dan lepaskan ikatan ini! Hh…h.. k-kau, jangan permainkan aku!" Jerit Draco dengan nafas tersengal. Namun percuma, Harry tak mendengarnya. Dan tentu saja tak meresponnya.

"Harry! Apakah kau sedang menghukumku, atau kau mau membunuhku perlahan? Please Harry…" Rintih Draco dengan suara yang mengecil.

Suhu tubuhnya yang tadi memanas kontras dengan udara dingin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Menampilkan salju yang kini mulai turun. Panas, lalu dingin.

"I just even know, you cruel Harry… but why I still love you?" Bisik Draco lirih. Dan kesadaran pun meninggalkannya.

-To Be Continued, Maybe…-

* * *

><p>AN:

Huaaaaaa…. Gomen publishnya lama... saya sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir minggu ini. Terlalu banyak deadline yang mengejar saya. Jadi fic ini baru bisa di publish sekarang deh… gomen… m(_ _)m

Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya… bahkan senpai-senpai memberi tanggapan positif! Terimakasih, saya terharu… \(Y.Y)/ karena Red Ocean tampaknya masih baik-baik saja, belom benjol-benjol di lempar tomat sama readers yang sebal setelah baca fic saya, (padahal saya sudah beharap dia kena timpuk readers.) dan buat hadiah untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic abal saya ini, saya update deh =D

maaf juga karena telah membuat Draco menderita. Walau saya tidak tega, tetapi bagaimana lagi? dia memang menjadi obyek derita di fic ini. mohon jangan timpuk saya... I just unleash my imagination... huaaaa... T.T

Karena mulai besok Senin saya UAS, jadi saya tak bisa janji bisa update cepat. Doakan saya bisa melewatinya dan melanjutkan fic ini dengan damai.

So, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : buat jaga-jaga, ini Ratenya T+/M-

Warning : this is Boy x Boy love stories. So, don't like don't read. I warn you! Super duper OCC, AU, gaje. EYD? Entahlah…

Desclaimer : The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy Reading…^^

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3-<strong>

Telah berjam-jam Harry berendam di kamar mandi. Tertidur didalamnya. Hingga air panas yang digunakannya untuk berendam berangsur-angsur menjadi dingin. Saat airnya tak lagi panas, namun dingin yang menggigit kulit, akhirnya Harry terbangun. Dia segera keluar dari bak dan mengeringkan badannya yang mulai kisut karena lama berendam.

Tiba-tiba Harry teringat akan Draco, kemudian Draco yang masih terikat tangan dan kakinya. Seketika Harry panik, namun pikiran lain melintas di pikirannya.

'_Ah, biarlah saja, anggap ini adalah hukuman untuknya karena bersikap menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Dan pembalasan atas sikap isengnya dulu…_' Pikir Harry tenang.

Saat keluar kamar mandi, angin dingin bulan Desember dan beberapa serpih salju menyambutnya. Sontak Harry menggigil kedinginan. Melihat kearah balkon yang terbuka lebar, Harry segera menutupnya. Menghalangi angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Dan saat dirinya membalikkan badan…

Terlihat oleh Harry tubuh terikat Draco Malfoy terlentang di atas tempat tidur, dengan pakaian yang terbuka, dan badan yang kaku tak bergerak.

"DRACO!" Teriak Harry, seraya berlari menghampiri tubuh kaku itu.

Kulit Draco yang pucat, kini berwarna putih kelabu, dingin dan kaku. Saat Harry mengguncangkan badan Draco, tak ada respon. Draco telah tak sadarkan diri. Secepatnya, Harry melepaskan ikatan tali pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Saat ini, terdapat tanda kebiruan pada setiap pergelagan tangan dan kaki Draco. Tak lupa, Harry memasangkan kembali pakaian draco pada kondisi semula. Walau sedang panik, melihat Draco seperti itu tak tetap saja membuat Harry mengagumi keindahan tubuh bak pualam yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri didepannya itu.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. mengusir pikiran liar yang seenaknya melintas di kepalanya saat itu. melihat bibir Draco yang berwarna kebiruan, membuat Harry tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Dia bukan penyembuh. Bukan Hermione yang pintar. Bukan peri rumah yang mempaunyai sihir tak terduga. Dan bukan pula potion master seperti keahlian Draco pada divisi Auror. Harry hanyalah penyihir biasa yang terkurung dengan keadaan tak memiliki tongkat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi untunglah, logika Harry selalu kembali pada saat-saat terakhir dia membutuhkannya.

"Draco, bertahanlah!" Harry segera menyelimuti tubuh Draco dengan selimut yang ada.

Lama Harry mengamati tubuh Draco, tak ada banyak perubahan. Tangannya masih seputih dan sedingin salju yang menderu diluar sana. nafas Draco pendek-pendek. '_sepertinya dia kekurangan suplay oksigen…'_ batin Harry

Perlahan, Harry mendekati Malfoy yang berbaring mengenaskan. Antara kemanusiaan dan kewarasannya bekecamuk hebat dalam hatinya. _'aku yang membuat dia begini, tapi… bila sesuatu yang aneh itu datang lagi…. Bagaimana?'_ tapi akhirnya rasa kemanusiaan, (atau rasa sayang ?) harry menang. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran lainnya, Harry mendekati Draco dan memberinya nafas buatan.

Rasanya, bibir dingin itu begitu mati. Tak seperti yang pernah Harry rasakan sebelum ini. Saat Draco tersadar penuh dan menerima apa yang dia lakukan…. dan saat itu, air mata Harry berlinang. Dia yang membuat Draco seperti ini… dan Harry merasa teramat bersalah.

Dilepasnya bibir Draco setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, dan didekapnya tubuh dingin Draco. Erat. Dan tanpa mengacuhkan kemungkinan nafas Draco akan kembali tak stabil akibat perlakuan Harry. Yang ingin di lakukannya hanyalah memberikan seluruh kehangatan yang dia punyai untuk Draco. Membuat Draco kembali dengan kehangatan tubuhnya yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Harry tetap pada posisi itu hingga akhirnya dia terlelap dengan Draco ada di pelukannya.

.

.

Saat Draco mulai tersadar, kepalanya sungguh berat dan sakit. Nafasnya sesak, dan tubuhnya sakit. namun hangat pada saat yang sama. Perlahan Draco membuka matanya. Dilihatnya rambut hitam yang sangat berantakan dan wajah seorang Harry potter yang sedang terlelap di bahunya. Draco menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tak bisa. Dilihatnya lengan Harry mendekapnya kuat.

Draco mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat duduk tegak, namun saat itu juga serangan sakit pada kepalanya mendatanginya. Draco menjerit keras dan merebahkan kembali kepalanya dengan sedikit hentakan. Mendengar teriakan Draco, Harry pun bangun. Mendapati Draco yang sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Draco, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Harry khawatir

Draco tak menjawab pertanyaan Harry, sakit yang melandanya menyebabkannya tak focus. Dan Draco menjerit keras saat sakit itu datang bertambah menyakitkan.

"Draco!oh, maafkan aku.. bertahanlah! Kreacher!" panggil Harry.

CTAR, Kreacherpun datang dengan kehebohannya seperti biasa.

"tolong bawa Draco ke St Mung-" Perkataan Harry terhenti saat tangan dingin Draco mencekalnya kuat.

"J-jangan… A-ku tak mau! K-kalau kau melakukannya, aku tak akan memaafkanmu Harry hh…hh.." Kata Draco sambil terengah, nafasnya memburu.

"T-tapi Draco, kau sakit! Dan kau perlu ke St. Mungo. Kau harus sembuh!"

"Dan membiarkan semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa terkena Hipotermia, dan pergelangan tangan dan kakiku semuanya membiru? Kau tak tau apa yang di dapatkan mantan pelahap maut sepertiku disana… aku hanya akan diperlakukan seperti sampah! Dan aku tak akan membiarkannya, Harry. Aku tak ingin menyulitkanmu."

"Tapi. Aku. Tak. Peduli. Draco. Malfoy! Aku ingin kau sembuh! Dan memang aku yang menyebabkan ini. Aku akan menerima semua konsekuensinya. Asal kau sembuh. Itu saja."

"Tapi aku tak mau. Dan tak akan pernah memaafkanmu bila kau melakukannya. Aku Cuma sakit biasa, jangan dibesar-besarkan… hh.. hh.." teriak Draco terengah-engah. Sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Tapi Draco tahan agar Harry tak khawatir. Draco Hanya mencengkeram erat selimut yang membungkusnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

Namun hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Harry. Harry tau bahwa Draco merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Namun dia sangat keras kepala. Harry menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi istirahatlah… katakan semua yang kau inginkan padaku…. Maafkan aku, karena aku yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini." Kata Harry sambil membantu Draco merebahkan kepalanya.

"Just stay here…" Sebuah permintaan simpel yang membuat Harry tertegun. Harry memandang Draco. Namun mata abu-abu itu telah menutup. Mencoba untuk merasakan sakitnya. Dan mencoba mensyukuri semuanya.

"Kreacher, tolong bawa Ron dan Hermione kemari." Pintanya singkat pada peri rumahnya itu.

"Baik, Master Harry Potter Sir..." Kreacher membungkuk dan meghilang dengan suara seperti lecutan.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, menggenggam jemari-jemarinya yang dingin. Berharap akan sedikit menenangkannya. Walau tak berharap meringankannya.

"Aku akan tetap disampingmu Draco…" Bisik Harry pelan.

.

.

Di The Burrow, Ron dan Hermione tidak kaget akan kedatangan Kreacher. Kedua orang yang mereka kurung pastilah amat marah pada apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Jadi, wajar bila Daco dan Harry akan segera membunuh mereka begitu pagi tiba.

"Miss Hermione, dan Mr Ronald sir, saya di minta Master Harry Potter untuk membawa anda menuju Grimmauld Place, segera." Kata kreacher cepat.

"Baiklah Kreacher, kami akan kesana setelah makan pagi. Setidaknya aku merasakan enaknya pai apel sebelum mereka membunuhku." Kata ron santai. Mulai menggigit pai apel yang ada di meja makan.

"Ini sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi, Mr Ronald sir. Bahkan hanya untuk makan pagi sekalipun. Ini keadaan gawat, sir. Master Draco Malfoy sedang sakit. " Cicit Kreacher cepat. Bahkan, bersiap bila perlu menggunakan tindak kekerasan pada kedua sahabat majikannya itu.

Hermione tersentak dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bilang apa Kreacher? Draco sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Dia sakit apa Kreacher?" Tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Betul Miss, Master Draco sedang sakit, dan berkeras tak mau dibawa ke St. Mungo walau Master Harry Potter memaksanya. Tapi saya tak tahu Mr Draco sakit apa, dan saya juga tak yakin Master Harry Potter juga tahu. Jadi bila Miss dan Mr tak mau, Kreacher tak segan-segan untuk memaksa." Ancam Kreacher. Telunjuknya yang panjang telah teracung mengancam

"Baiklah Kreacher, kami akan kesana sekarang. Ayo, Ron!" Dan Hermione pun berapparate dengan menyeret Ron yang tak bisa membantah karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan pai apel kesukaannya.

.

Sampai di Grimmauld Place, Hermione segera menuju kamar Draco. Dan Ron? Dia sedang terbatuk-batuk mencerna pai apel yang hampir keluar dari kerongkongannya akibat efek apparate.

"Harry? Draco kenap-" Hermione segera menghentikan kata-katanya saat membuka pintu di kamar Draco, dan mendapati posisi mereka yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Posisi Harry saat itu sedang tertidur di kursi dengan kepala tertelungkup di samping kepala Draco yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dan kedua tangan Harry menggenggam erat tangan Draco. Sangat protective. Jadi untuk yang sempat sudah berharap macam-macam, sayang sekali anda belum beruntung.

Hermione tak tega membangunkan mereka, dengan senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, Hermione mundur perlahan dan akan menutup pintu saat Kreacher muncul dengan suara yang seperti lecutan keras.

CTAR. Dan Hermione menepuk dahinya pelan. Ingin rasanya Hermione mencincang Kreacher yang datang pada waktu yang tak tepat. Namun ia berpikir bahwadirinya tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, dan hanya Ron yang akan bertindak begitu, maka Hermione pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mione? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Harry sebelum Hermone sempat menutup seluruh pintu.

"Um, yeah Harry? Ku pikir aku tak ingin membangunkan kalian berdua.." kata Hermione salah tingkah.

"Oh syukurlah kau datang, Mione. Draco sakit, dan tak mau dibawa ke St. Mungo…. aku tak tau harus berbuat apa.. apa kau bawa tongkatku?" Kata Harry cepat. Mendatangi Hermione.

"Ya Harry, dan… maafkan aku, mungkin kalau bukan karena ide bodohku, Draco tak akan seperti ini.."

"Tenanglah Mione, aku sepenuhnya telah memaafkanmu. tapi bisahkah kau membantuku? Draco.. dia.. oh ini semua salahku!" Dan Harry pun menceritakan segala kejadian kepada Hermione.

"Oh, aku benar-benar menyesal Harry, kalau bukan karena ide bodohku pasti tak akan seperti ini.." Hermione menepuk pundak Harry pelan

"Akulah yang bodoh, Mione. Aku tau kau hanya mencoba untuk membantu. Sudahlah, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyesal. Ayo kita lihat keadaannya."

Nafas Draco masih tak stabil. Badannya terasa panas. Namun ujung jarinya yang tadi digenggam Harry kembali terasa amat dingin. Seperti mati. Kulitnya yang pucat makin pucat seperti tak berwarna. Pergelangan tangannya yang membiru tak tampak membaik. Satu kata yang menggambarkan Draco Malfoy saat ini: mengenaskan.

"Harry, sepertinya dia mengalami Hipotermia.. walau mungkin telah melewati masa kritisnya. Dan demamnya tinggi sekali. Tak ada mantra yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Dia perlu ramuan Harry! Hanya itu yang ku tau, dan semoga memang hanya itu."

"Baiklah Mione, tepatnya, ramuan apa yang harus ku buat?"

"Kau tau, Harry, aku bukan penyembuh. Dan selama di kelas ramuan kita hanya diajari konsep dasar seperti penggunaan Dittany. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba dengan ramuan merica setan. Sepertinya akan berfungsi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya."

"Trims Mione, aku tak tau harus bagaimana kalau tak ada kau…" Harry beranjak dari duduknya dan merapalkan mantra penghangat disekitar tubuh Draco dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku bukan potion master Mione. But He does. Aku akan keruang kerja Draco dan meminjam bukunya untuk membuatkannya ramuan."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Hermione tak yakin.

"Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini. Maka aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya kembali menjadi Draco yang hidup. Aku yakin di ruang kerjanya, Draco pasti menyimpan beberapa catatan. Semoga memang ada." Hermione tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Harry "Dan jangan senyum-senyum tak jelas, Mione. Karena aku tak akan tersenyum sebelum mendapatkan senyum Draco kembali."

.

Di Ruang kerja Draco, Harry mulai mencari-cari di setiap buku yang ada disana tentang ramuan-ramuan penyembuh. Dari buku-buku tebal yang ada disana, Harry sama sekali tak menemukan petunjuk pembuatan merica setan ataupun ramuan untuk penyakit yang mirip dengan yang di tunjukkan tubuh Draco sekarang ini.

Harry hampir saja menyerah sebelum menemukan jurnal berwarna Hijau zambrud yang telah usang di tumpukan terakhir. Dibukanya buku itu. Itu buku di tahun ke7 Draco saat perang besar berlangsung. Banyak sekali catatan-catatan yang tertroreh disana. Seolah menceritakan pada Harry di tahun ke7 Draco dia begitu tenggelam didalamnya. Itu mungkin saja. Di tahun ke7 Draco, Draco sangat tertekan, dan dikhianati oleh teman-temannya seperti Crabe dan Goyle. pasti tidaklah mudah baginya.

Isi jurnal itu sebagian besar merupakan ramuan-ramuan penyembuh. Seakan Draco mempelajarinya untuk berjaga-jaga bilamana salah satu keluarganya terluka atas ulah Voldemort. Dan Harry akhirnya menemukannya. Ramuan Merica setan.

Jurnal itu rapi, dengan gaya tulisan yang angkuh khas Draco Malfoy. Sangat lengkap, hingga mengingatkan Harry akan buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran milik Snape. Tanpa buang waktu, Harry segera melakukan segala prosedur yang tertulis di jurnal itu.

Merasa jurnal itu akan dipakainya lagi, setelah ramuan itu selesai, Harry menyimpan jurnal Draco di kantongnya. Harry segera menuju ke kamar Draco dengan sepiala ramuan mengepul ditangannya. Saat Harry memasuki kamar Draco, Hermione sudah tak ada disana. Mungkin menemui Ron yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena efek apparate.

Draco sudah bangun. Terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tangan masih memegangi kepalanya. Harry tersenyum padanya. Namun Draco hanya mendengus dan membuang muka sebagai balasannya. Tanpa merasa keheranan atas sikap Draco, Harry bertanya dengan nada ceria.

"Kau sudah bangun Draco? Bagai mana perasaanmu? Apakah lebih baik? Aku keruang kerjamu, dan meminjam beberapa catatanmu untuk membuatkan ramuan merica setan ini. Kupikir aku melakukan semuanya dengan benar, jadi, ayo minumlah. Ini akan membuatmu lebih baik." Kata Harry cepat, sambil tersenyum ceria.

Lama Harry berdiri mematung sambil tersenyum memegangi piala yang mengepul bak seorang salles promotion boy sebuah produk kecantiakan, namun tak jua Draco merespon ucapannya, apalagi menoleh. Draco tetap terdiam seribu bahasa. Setelah beberapa saat, Harry baru menyadari keanehan ini.

"Draco?" panggil Harry pelan

"…"

"Draco, kau tak mungkin sedang tertidur. Berbaliklah, dan minum ini." Kata Harry lembut.

"…"

"Draco, kau mengacuhkanku lagi. Kau telah berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Apa masalahmu?" kata Harry tak sabar.

Draco perlahan menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap langsung ke mata emerald Harry.

"Kau yang tak menepati kata-katamu, Harry. Kau meninggalkanku." Kata Draco lemah. Sendu.

Harry terdiam. Situasi ini tak pernah ia sangka. Seorang Draco Malfoy berbicara dengannya seperti itu, dengan nada merajuk? Dunia sudah mulai gila.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar, Draco. Hanya untuk membuatkanmu ramuan. Dan lihat, aku sudah kembali…" Kata Harry simple, masih tak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Tapi kau tetap meninggalkanku, Harry! Aku tak mau meminum ramuan itu!" kata Draco dengan nada merajuk. Harry masih saja tak mengerti.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membutkanmu ramuan bila aku tak meninggalkanmu, Malfoy?" Lama-lama Harry menjadi emosi.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu membuatkanku ramuan itu, dahi pitak!"

"Berhenti mengataiku dahi pitak, musang berrambut pirang!"

"berhenti memanggilku Malfoy kalau begitu! Aku sudah memanggilmu Harry!"

Pertengkaran bisa. Membut Draco merasa lebih hidup, mungkin. Tapi sayang, menguras tenaganya. Setelah adu teriak yang naas itu, badan Draco bergetar hebat, dan limbung. Membut emosi Harry menguap seketika. Digantikan oleh rasa panik. Diletakkannya piala berisi ramuan yang membuat kehebohan itu di meja, dan mendekati Draco yang mengerang panjang karena serangan sakit kepalanya.

"Draco!" Jerit Harry yang langsung melemparkan dirinya disamping Draco, mendekapnya erat. Nafas Draco nasih tersengal, dan tubuhnya masih gemetar di dekapan Harry. Namun teriakan Draco sudah berhenti. Seakan dekapan Harry menenangkannya.

"Kau harus minum ramuan itu, Draco. Aku sudah membuatkannya, dan kau memang memerlukannya. Percayalah padaku, Draco…" kata Harry lembut. Diusapnya rambut pirang Draco yang terasa sangat lembut itu, dan dan ditatapnya mata abu-abu yang tampak merana itu. Lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah… berikan padaku, Harry.." Dan Draco pun meminum semua ramuan buatan Harry yang sebenarnya tak meyakinkan itu…. Setelah ramuan itu dengan susah payah masuk seluruhnya ke tenggorokan, perlahan mata Draco menutup. Dan kesadaran semakin menjauhinya. Membawanya terlelap di alam bawah sadar tanpa mimpi.

Ya, Draco memang membuat riset dan telah mencampurkan bahan-bahan pembuatan ramuan merica setan dangan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, sehingga penderita yang meminum ramuan itu benar-benar istirahat total.

Namun, sebelum Draco sepenuhnya terlelap, dia sempat berkata;

"Kumohon,jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Harry…" Mungkin kalimat itu belum selesai, tetapi Draco telah jatuh terlelap.

Harry terdiam. Memandangi rupa bak malaikat yang tengah terlelap di depannya. Betapa tenang, betapa polos, betapa berbedanya dengan orang egois dan sombong yang pernah dikenalnya. Hanya dalam satu malam, hanya satu malam, Draco membuat Harry memandangnya dengan berbeda. Sangat berbeda dangan semua persepsinya dulu.

Hanya dengan satu pagi, satu pagi yang membuat Harry melihat sisi yang berbeda. Sisi Draco yang tak pernah ia tau, tak pernah ia sangka.

"Kupikir, aku tau segalanya tentangmu, sikapmu… tapi yang kini ku tau, aku salah… aku tak mengerti apapun tentangmu.." Bisik Harry sambil mengusap rambut pirang Draco.

Harry teringat kata-kata terakhir Draco. Sungguh, dari kata-katanya, tersirat akan kesepian, kesendirian, pengharapan yang sangat besar, tulus…. Harry berpikir, apakah sebenarnya itulah Daco? Pemuda yang kesepian, hanya ingin perhatian, dan teman yang kini meninggalkannya? Harry tak tau..

Pemuda yang sangat rupawan, dan kaya ini, pastilah banyak yang menyukai. Banyak yang mengharapkan. Dan pasti sangat merana tak dapat bersama orang yang dia puja… orang yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hatinya… pikir Harry.

"Maafkan aku… karena aku, kau tak bisa menemukan belahan hatimu…. Maafkan aku, Draco.." Dan air mata pun turun dari mata emerald Harry, jatuh dipipi Draco. Karena setelahnya, Harry mencium Draco. Tepat di bibirnya yang dingin, mencoba merasakan kesakitan Draco.

Dibalik pintu, dua pasang mata mengawasi. Yang satu dengan penuh haru, yang satu dengan pandangan horror. Nyaris muntah. Kemudian dua pasang mata tersebut pergi, meninggalkan pemandangan penuh haru dibelakangnya.

"semoga akan berjalan dengan baik, iya kan Ron?"

"…"

"Ron?"

Hermione berbalik memandang calon suaminya yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Mendapatinya setengah trans.

"Ron?" Panggil Hermione lagi, membuat Ron tersadar dari transnya.

"Sepertinya, aku mau muntah lagi, Mione-" Dan Ron pun berlari melewati Hermione begitu saja sambil memegang mulutnya yang telah menggembung.

"Huuuuh…" Hermione menepuk dahinya pelan, dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. "Apakah aku akan menikahi orang yang benar? Kreacher, tolong kau siapkan makanan untuk kedua tuanmu, antarkan saja kekamarnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah tak bisa terpisahkan…" Kata Hermione lemah. Frustasi nampaknya.

**-To be Continued, Maybe….-**

* * *

><p>AN:

Hyaaaaaa…. Maaf saya update kelamaan. Setelah 2 minggu stress menghadapi UAS, saya kembali dibikin stress bertubi-tubi dengan banyak kerjaan nonakademis. Sampai sekarang, belon juga kelar… pengen nangis darah rasanya. Apalagi ditambah Harry Potter 7 part 2 yang belum juga keluar, bikin saya tambah pundung… TT_TT mana trans tv juga memperparah keadaan mood dengan menayangkan Harry Potter 4 dimalam sebelum Harry Potter 7 part 2 rilis Hollywood lagi! Huuuaaaa! Rasanya pengen nimpuk Draco yang gak bagi-bagi galleonnya untuk saya beli tiket ke Singapore!

Terimakasih untuk semua mereview fic gaje saya ini… saya akan menjawab beberapa review disini, yang mungkin butuh sedikit klarifikasi..^^

Pada kalimat yang ini  
>- namun ternyata sahabatnya itu memang sudah mulai gila seperti calon Harry pun menghela nafas panjang<p>

hehehe, itu sepertinya terjadi perubahan/missing word saat di upload… karena di draft asli masih sama: '…namun ternyata sahabat perempuannya itu memang sudah mulai gila seperti calon suaminya…' haduwh, maaf ya… m(_ _)m terimakasih atas kejelian koreksinya…^^

yang pada kalimat: 'Wow.. wow… wow.. sabar Potter… bila kau melakukan itu, para penggemar beratmu akan kecewa…' saya memang agak sedikit kebingungan untuk mengekspresikan gaya bicara Draco Malfoy yang cenderung diulur-ulur… saya takutnya kalau memakai tanda seru, malah bikin Draco terkesan tegas. #garuk-garuk

terus, Maaf, alurnya emang agak sedikit saya cepetin di chapter 2. Lupa kasih notification… T.T Mungkin bakal ada lagi :b

Warning OCC ya? Haduh, di chapter 1 memang saya kelupaan... tapi seinget saya chapter 2 udah ada. Semoga Chapter ini lebih berkembang…

Terimakasih banyak telah meluangkan energy anda untuk mereview… maaf bila saya tak bisa update kilat… semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit membayar lamanya update… T.T

Untuk semuanya, terimakasih telah mau membaca dan terutama mereview fic gaje saya… review anda membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya! Walau kemarin sempat stuck gara-gara terlalu capek dan gak dapet feel untuk menulis, akhirnya update juga….

Dan saya juga sedih, karena acap kali cek harpot archive bagian Drarry, seringnya sepi 'new story/new chapter'… semoga setelah ini akan lebih banyak author yang publish \(^0^)/ #maunya…

Keep read, write, and review guys…^^

mind to review?


End file.
